1. Field
The present disclosure may relate to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal that interworks with a plurality of external devices and a control method thereof.
2. Background
A terminal may be classified as a mobile (portable) terminal or a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal may be also classified as a handheld terminal or a vehicle mount terminal.
The terminal may support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and/or the like. The mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device using hardware and/or software.
As an example of such efforts, N screen technology may be applied to the mobile terminal that interworks with an external device. The N screen technology may indicate a service or technology through which a single multimedia content may be consecutively appreciated by a plurality of electronic devices (e.g., digital TV, tablet PC, smart phone, etc.).